Engine systems for many machines, and equipment include an air intake system that delivers intake air to an internal combustion engine for combustion with fuel. The air intake system may include an air compressor that pressurizes the intake air to force more air into the engine for combustion. At higher engine power densities, the temperature of the compressed air at the compressor outlet may approach or even exceed 350° C.
To cool the compressed air before introduction into the engine, the air intake system may also include an air-to-air aftercooler (ATAAC) disposed downstream of the air compressor. The ATAAC may include an inlet end (or a hot end) from where the hot compressed air enters the ATAAC, an outlet end (or a cold end) where the cooled compressed air exits the ATAAC. A typical ATAAC includes a plurality of core tubes that are coupled to headers disposed at both the cold end and the hot end. Usually, the plurality of core tubes are coupled to the headers through a grommet joint. Such grommet joints use rubber composite grommets to couple the plurality of core tubes to the headers. At temperatures greater than 350 degrees, the integrity of the rubber composite grommets (used in the grommet joint) may get compromised, therefore, compromising the integrity of the joint between the plurality of core tubes and the headers, which may be undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,909 discloses a pipe joint and a method of joining pipes using a pipe joint. The pipe joint includes a joint body, a fastening member such as a nut, and a sleeve. The sleeve is integrated with the fastening member or the joint body before the fastening member is attached to the joint body. When the fastening member is attached to the joint body, the sleeve is cut off and separated from the fastening member or joint body. When the nut is fully attached, the sleeve bites into the pipe, and the pipe is joined to the joint body.